


Getting Warm Was Never So Much Fun ;)

by orphan_account



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Hair Pulling, M/M, Scraching, What am I doing, danny is the name of shaun's voice actor btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You cup your hands around your mouth and breath to warm them. Hand numbing is a good way to lose grip on a building and die as an assassin and you don't plan on dying today. You plan on yelling at this guy "Danny" when he shows up. Some new blooded assassin who doesn't even have a proper blade yet! God you hate him. You just want to sleep and get into a warm bed.</p><p>Reader has data Shaun, or Danny, needs so they meet on top of a building when shit goes wrong because this is a smutty fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Warm Was Never So Much Fun ;)

**Author's Note:**

> This goes out to my buddy o chum hey-wassa-matter-you-altair

What even is the time you wonder to yourself. This guy should be here. It's freezing and windy and damp and you are tired. Fuck you are tired. Assassin's never get much sleep to begin with but you have been running from the cops in Chicago all day. Templars everywhere and it's hard to move when you are just so damn cold. 

You cup your hands around your mouth and breath to warm them. Hand numbing is a good way to lose grip on a building and die as an assassin and you don't plan on dying today. You plan on yelling at this guy "Danny" when he shows up. Some new blooded assassin who doesn't even have a proper blade yet! God you hate him. You just want to sleep and get into a warm bed.

Running your hand through your hair you look at your phone again. Almost 1. Where is this guy? It's not like on top of a half built tower was hard to find. You just climb up the stairs and you're here! 

You aren't actually this mean but Christ! You have been here since 11! The data transfer could no longer be done over the net with Abstergo everywhere so you have to sit your ass up here and wait for this guy instead of sleeping. All you have are plastic sheets and resentment for a faceless assassin. You bet he's ugly. Yeah. Taking out your frustration of this dude should help. Some ugly new blood who has an annoying voice and he's real dumb and ugly.

Christ you are wrong.

The thudding up the stairs is heard ages before you see him. He's not that loud but you have trained your entire life for this so he might as well be firing a gun with each step. His steps are hurried too. Shit. He and many other people are running up the stairs full sprint. He's been followed. You do have a zipline and even a parachute to get off the building quickly and it looks like you are going to have to use it. Danny, you know that's not his real name, is a real pain in your ass. You hope this kid is worth it.

He is.

You set up the zipline as fast as you can. It takes time to get it out of the bag because your hands are frozen but this isn't a time to bitch. You have to save your own life and this guys life right now. You have about a minute before Danny bounds up the stairs and then you need to grab him and jump off a 23 story building. You know you are going to hate this guy.

You never could.

When Danny makes it to the top he looks amazing. Hes sweaty but that just makes his thin ass tee shirt cling to his chest. His jacket half off and his bag looks like its ready to spill. And Christ his face! He has lips you would love to make out with. Kiss them nice and red and make him scream when you suck his cock. But there is no time to stare at his lips. He sees you, the zipline, and full on sprints into your arms (two hours sitting in the cold well spent) and just yells, "Jump!"

Jesus help your gay soul. He's british. 

You follow his order on command and jump, one arm tight around this man you would love to be fucked into tomorrow by and one hand tight around the device keeping you and Danny on the line. (and the only thing keeping you alive so you can get fucked by him your brain helpfully remind you.) Over a busy ass chicago street as you travel from the tower to a nearby building.

"I hope you're Danny!" You yell hoping he can hear you.

"Shaun actu-" The building comes up a lot sooner than he realized and you both hit the ground hard. He lets out a great omf as you hit the ground. "Shaun actually. Have to use code names on the internet now."

Getting up and dusting yourself off is a good way to look cool and seduce this dude. "Well I used my real name."

"Really?" He sounds almost offended. You want to make him moan.

"Hide in plain sight is part of the creed." You lend Shaun a hand. "We still need to run however."

And here you are sprinting through the streets of Chicago with a man you barely know and would like to know in the biblical sense at 1am. His hand is warm in yours against the cold air. Templars hot on your trail.

"I have a motel near here."

"I typically like a movie and a dinner first." You have to flirt. Running from your lives and you have to flirt. You are so gay. Someone help you. 

"I- It's for hiding!" He sounds so defensive! Shit! It's adorable and hes not even shutting you down. 

"Then take the led. I'm a bottom anyways." You hope he can hear the wink in your voice. It's 1 am and you are not letting this man slip through your fingers back to britain without a fight. 

Hes silent mostly. Oh you hope he is blushing. You want to see him blush. 

The motel isn't far away. Shaun fights with the door to get it open and when you both walk in he practically has you pinned against a wall. "What was that?"

"Flirting? Don't tell me you have never been flirted with before." You really wish he would pin you to the wall for real. He mostly has you backed up against it but you want him on you. Biting and tugging at your hair. You want him to pull your hair so hard it forces your head back and you want him to sink his teeth into your throat. You want his other hand on your thigh. Real close so he can feel you through your jeans. 

"I-" he sputters for a second before regaining himself. "I have been flirted with before."

"I would imagine with that accent."

"What are you trying to do?"

"To flirt with you."

"Why?"

"Because you are super hot and I want to hear you moan really loud."

"You what?"

You press back into the wall. Letting your head roll back slightly to expose your neck you fucking purr out, "You heard me."

And christ if that doesn't work. Shaun is on you in a second and shit, his hand in your hair might tighter than you expected. He pulls hard once and you can't help but to gasp and cling to him. "Do you want this?" 

Holy shit is that even a question? "Shut up and fuck me." Of course you want this. You are still cold as shit but you know clinging to Shauns hot ass will certainly warm you up. This is the best way to make up having to wait. Shaun pushes you further into the wall and more or less attacks your lips. The kiss is rough and messy and jesus if it isn't what you want. His leg is between your thighs and you rub your cock against it. 

Christ did he just moan? You feel like you should be the one to moan. You are hard in your pants and ready to peel them off, finger your ass and scratch up Shauns back as you beg for him to go deeper fuck fuck please harder. You try to move your hands down to rub him but he just tugs your hair back again and bites your neck. "Not yet."

Authoritative. You love that. He is clearly making this last. You arch into him and dig your nails into his clothed back. "Please."

"What was that?"

You are not above begging. "Please fuck me." You are rutting against Shaun's leg now, pants wet with your own precum. "Please please I need it I need you."

Shaun is practically ripping off your cloths. God this is so fucking hot. You want his cloths off to and you want to be under him as he fucks you hard and deep. And you do try to take off his jacket. You really do but once Shaun's mouth hits your nipple its game over. You are mewling out, begging for him to fuck you and rutting against Shaun's leg because you need it. 

"In my bag there should be some lotion. Finger yourself."

You can really only moan and comply at this point. You get on the bed and take off your pants as fast as humanly possible. God you want his cock in you now. Off to the side of the bed is a plain duffle, as Shaun promised, and in it, as promised, was a bottle of lotion clearly meant for masterbation. You would tease Shaun for it if you have the willpower. All you want now is his cock in you.

You put some lube on your hand. It's real cold and you have to rub it in your hands a bit to warm it up. Its okay. Shaun is putting on a show. He is currently shirtless and what is under his thin shit was definitely more interesting. He isn't cut per say but he isn't fat. He had just the right body. You feel like this is the perfect time to put the fingers in yourself. 

You slip two in at first. This isn't the first time you have done this and probably won't be the last. "Wow." is all Shaun says. Wow. He is clearly impressed and turned on. He leans over you, now naked and placed a hand over yours. "Let me help."

Shaun is guiding your fingers now and his other hand is in your hair. When he pulls on your locks you arc your back and your dick weeps. God you want him so badly. You slip another finger to speed things along. You want him in you. 

When you feel your ready you nod, as much as you can with his hand in your hair. And Christ. When he slips in! God Shaun is thick. It makes you gasp for breath and dig your nails into his back. Hes going slow but it already so much. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck." You chant.

Shaun seems to be in a similar state of mind. His hands are in your hair, pulling and christ do you need this. You need him. 

"Fuck me."

And he does and you lose your mind. 

Shaun sets a brutal pace. Your mind feel like its melting as your wrap your legs around Shaun's torso. Christ do you need him. "Shaun" you moan out, long and drawn out. "God, please!"

And you can feel Shaun's control slipping. He is losing his pace plowing into you. "Fuck, you can do it."

You are chanting his name now. Over and over like it was all you were put on this earth to do. And then Shaun pulls your hair back and whispers, "You can let go." And its game over. You cum all over yourself in a haze of white.

 

When you come back to back to it your are clean and Shaun is behind you spooning you. "I think you owe me dinner and a movie."

To which he, the asshole, responds, "I think you owe me the data you collected on Abstergo. But we can deal with that tomorrow.... over dinner."

 

 


End file.
